


Birds of a Feather

by miinyuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Other, Trans!Dave Strider, Trans!John Egbert, Transgender, tags to be added with later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyuu/pseuds/miinyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Egbert's daughter realizes at a young age that she would much rather be his son. John then joins an online forum for support and meets a certain Dave Strider, just about the same age as him, who feels the same way about himself. The two quickly bond over this, along with other things, and some feelings slowly begin to develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look Like a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I personally am not transgender, so if anyone has any problems with how I've portrayed the two of them or any wording I've used, feel free to correct me, and I'll do my best to fix it! 
> 
> There may be sex later on, most likely in the final chapter. I would like to note that while I would normally mark a fic with two males as M/M on here, since they both have female anatomy at the time of this scene, I've marked it as 'other.' I mean no offense or misgendering with this and I hope everyone understands my reasoning for doing so. 
> 
> I do have this entire fic planned out ahead of time, so hopefully there won't be too long of a wait between chapters. Kudos and comments do keep me motivated though, and I appreciate them all!

When a kid has an internet connection and an embarrassing question, there’s virtually no chance they’ll ask their parents about it. They’ll research, rephrase their questions twenty different ways on three different search engines; they’d rather go through fifteen pages in a single google search than bring it up with their father. They’ll stay up past their bedtime night after night reading about what they think might be happening to them, and it’s even better if they find a way to discuss it personally. But they won’t ever bring it up with their parents. 

He had been a member of this forum for over a year now according to the stamp on his profile page. This page listed nothing other than that John identified as male and that he lived in the United States. No picture of him, no age, just his name and an icon of a green slime-looking ghost. The name he had on there wasn’t even the one his family called him, the one he was referred to at school. Hell, nobody outside this website even referred to him as a boy. But here, he felt as if he were himself.  

‘She’ would go about her days normally, go to school and come home to do her homework, eat dinner and maybe a cake her father had made for her. But it never felt right, going to the girl’s bathrooms and being referred to as ‘she.’ He had been very young when he realized this wasn’t right, that he didn’t want to keep doing it. Something inside him just knew it, even if it didn’t quite make sense yet. He had barely even begun to hit puberty before he realized, through said internet research and a few small mental breakdowns in confusion, that ‘she’ was much more comfortable as ‘he.’ 

He couldn’t remember where he got his name from, but he felt better being called John than what they called him otherwise. His father knew he was never a fan of ribbons and curls, skirts and dresses and heavy makeup; ‘she’s a tomboy.’ At least he didn’t have to deal with that. But this is all he shared with his closest family member. He never even shared anything with his friends, and he didn’t feel close enough to any of them to do so anytime soon either. 

But one can only spend so long on a social website before you form some bonds and make some friends. There was one other boy in particular he came across frequently who joined not long after he did that he seemed to click with almost immediately. He often discovered him on threads he posted in (not without a joking ‘oh man it’s you again!!’) and they slowly began to talk through private messages as well, and later on through an instant messaging client. They talked about video games, about movies and jokes and dumb things boys always talked about. They discussed more serious matters as well, talked about the whole reason they were on this site, but it wasn’t the only thing they had, like some people John had attempted to befriend. It wasn’t typically the happiest of subjects and can get rather depressing if it’s the only one you ever speak of with someone. 

  
TG: hey so have you played that new gta game yet   
EB: no, i don’t think my dad would want to buy it for me, so i haven’t even asked.  
TG: lame   
EB: that game’s probably too violent for ‘daddy’s little girl’ anyway!   
TG: ew gross   
TG: maybe ill send it to you for your birthday unless you gotta remain all stealthy-like with your address or whatever   
EB: yeah probably…  
EB: thanks though!   
TG: ok but does your dad really call you daddys little girl   
EB: nah not since i was little. he definitely hasn’t picked up on my hints though.   
EB: feels weird that you’re like the only person that knows about this actually.   
TG: oh don’t get all sappy on me man   
EB: i’m not getting sappy!!   
EB: i just mean it’s kind of cool to at least know someone going through the same stuff.   
TG: yeah i guess   
TG: aint gotta be the lone ranger   
EB: the lone ranger wasn’t actually alone, he had tonto.   
EB: and his horse.  
EB: but basically yeah haha   
EB: when i’m feeling weird and girly like right now though at least someone understands why that’s… bad?   
TG: hell yeah i do i feel like a goddamn barbie sometimes   
TG: shits not fun   
TG: gotta grow a mustache thatll show em   
TG: limited edition lumberjack barbie   
TG: or ken or whatever  
TG: chainsaw not included 

Unlike many internet friendships, particularly at their young age, the two managed to stick together for a long while. After a year or so, falling into routine of nearly always talking after school, keeping up with each other’s lives quite regularly, they got around to the topic of binding their chests, both of them reaching that stage of puberty about the same time. John decided that he would get mostly sports bras when his dad took him shopping, get different sizes so he could layer them like how he read on their forum, and he could get this by his dad by just saying that the other bras were too big for him yet. The conversation itself came up after Dave’s brother took him shopping for his own and bought him mostly padded ones so “you can start impressing them boys A.S.A.P.” He quickly threw them in a drawer and took to layering his shirts instead whenever possible to hide himself, though this proved difficult in the Texas heat after just a few days.  

  
EB: yeah gym class is so weird, i hate changing in front of everyone…   
TG: youre telling me  
TG: i dont wear anything under my shirts so i have to change in the bathroom   
EB: maybe I should do that.   
TG: dont its so weird everyone wonders why   
TG: besides i think i only get away with it since im flat as a board   
EB: you don’t have to rub it in!

Dave managed to pester his brother into letting him get his hair cut not long after this. Things were happening to him he couldn’t stop, but maybe this would help him feel a little more normal about his appearance. He told his brother he was only getting a few inches off the ends (his hair almost halfway down his back at this point), but came out with a ‘pixie’ cut. A boy’s haircut; exactly what he wanted. His brother may have questioned it and gotten a little angry, but he was over it in a day or two. 

“I guess it isn’t all that bad… We should sue that place though. How do you cut a girl’s hair _that_ short?” 

The one person Dave wanted to show the most was gone for the weekend and would have to wait. The kids at school that Monday, however, had mixed reactions. 

“Did you get gum in your hair or something?” 

“You really wanted it _that_ short?” 

He brushed those all off, but one group of kids in particular felt the need to stop him in the halls. This wasn’t new to him, and he was never their only target. 

“What did you do to your hair?” 

“You were ugly to begin with, now you go and make yourself look like a boy?” 

“She does look like a boy! Not like she has a chest either.” 

They all laughed and headed off to their classes after the brief exchange, smug grins on heir faces. Normally Dave would be hurt by the things they said, at least a little, and the ‘ugly’ bit might have gotten to him on any other day. But the last bit, the ‘does look like a boy’ piece, was enough to keep him smiling the whole way to English class. 

  
EB: hey i’m back!!! the wedding was really boring, but i’m here now!   
EB: did you get your hair cut after all or no?   
TG: yes   
TG: yes i did   
EB: is everything ok?   
TG: everythings fantastic man you gotta see this i’m so excited   
EB: do you have a webcam? 

— turntechGodhead  [TG] sent ectoBiologist  [EB] the file “100_1678392.jpg” — 

  
TG: oh yeah i think i do    
TG: wait dont look at that then    
TG: man why hasnt this come up earlier you mean i could have saved myself all this typing    
TG: ruining my precious fingertips for you here egbert    
EB: you’d rather ruin your precious voice?    
TG: how do you know my voice is precious youve never heard it    
TG: i mean im flattered and everything but    
EB: just accept the video call already!! 

It took a few seconds for their videos to show up on each other’s screens, but once they were connected they smiled and waved, even laughed a bit at their first face-to-face meeting. It may not have been in person, but it was still a step up from just sending each other pictures every few weeks when something important happened. 

“It looks so great!” John couldn’t stop smiling, half excited for Dave and how suddenly boyish he looks, and half thinking about how he’ll look when he could do the same to his own just-past-the-shoulders hair. 

“Okay, so you know those kids at school I hate?” Dave lifted a hand, touched his fingertips to the skin just behind his ear before running his fingers through his hair, still surprised at how short his own hair really is. 

“Ugh, the bullies that call you all those names? What did they do this time?” He furrowed his brow, scared for what Dave would say. He knew this was a big moment in his life and didn’t want anyone or anything to ruin it for him. 

“They said I look like a boy.” He smiled wide then, grinning ear to ear. “Can you believe it?” 

Times like this left them both with hope. John didn’t ask his dad for a haircut just yet, afraid for how he would react (though it wouldn’t be any worse than Dave’s brother, at least), but he just knew he would be able to soon enough. It gave him hope in what so often seemed like such a dark situation.

  
TG: well it happened   
EB: what happened?   
TG: why-the-hell-do-you-always-change-in-the-bathroom happened   
EB: oh no.  
EB: is everything ok?   
TG: well i didn’t cry in front of them so i think i did pretty good   
TG: but now ill have to start wearing some kind of bra when i have gym i guess   
EB: wow i’m so sorry.   
EB: you can’t get sports ones like i have?   
TG: maybe ill have to ask bro   
EB: i’d lend you mind if i could! haha   
TG: ew gross i dont want your boob sweat touching me   
TG: and before you say anything id still say boob sweat even if you were born a 100% flat-chested dude   
TG: so dont   
EB: i know!!   
EB: jeez you act like i don’t know you by now!   
TG: just making sure   
TG: especially after i just went through all this im not gonna make you feel the same way   
EB: don’t worry about it.   
EB: you’re really ok though?  
TG: yeah 

There were more cases of ‘bullying’ from people who had no idea, and neither of them found the will or even the desire to tell people at school. They did, however, slowly want to tell their families. John mentioned it more than once that he wanted to tell his dad about this all, to see how he would react, and this gradually encouraged Dave to want to do the same with his brother. 

No better place than the dinner table.  

“Dad…?”  

The man was still cutting up the meat on his plate when his child spoke, but the tone in his voice made him look up immediately, giving a small “Hmm?” in question. 

“I’m— uh…” They had rehearsed this. He and Dave went as far as actually _rehearsing_ this and yet his mind still went completely and utterly blank as soon as he opened his mouth. “I think I’m kind of… different from other kids.” 

There was a pause, waiting for more. But John was still silent. “What do you mean?” 

“Well I kind of… I don’t know, I don’t feel…” He was stumbling terribly, but his father just watched silently, patient for him to get out whatever he needed to say. “You would still love me if I were a boy, right?” 


	2. Anywhere Near Houston

“What the hell do you mean you’re a boy?” Bro stood in front of the fridge, one hand still on the open door as he stands up, soda bottle in his opposite hand. He looked over to his younger sibling, what he’s known to be his little sister for years now. He was giving a glare behind his shades, hard to see, but it was more in surprise and confusion than anger. 

“I know, I know, it’s weird, but—“ 

“I don’t get it,” he deadpanned, and he stepped back, closed the refrigerator, and set his bottle on the counter. Looking at Dave, he folded his arms and rested them there on the surface, leaning forward slightly. “You can’t just… be a boy.” His tone was flat and lifeless, not so much arguing as what seemed like stating plain facts. 

“I just don’t feel like a girl though… I pretty much never did, even when I was little I always—“ 

“So you’re not all that girly. A lot of little girls grow up playing with hotwheels and shit, you don’t have to be a boy to like that stuff. You’re a girl no matter what, that’s just how you were born. No changing that, lil’ sis.” 

Dave couldn’t help but get angry. He tried his best to contain himself, he knew getting angry at him wouldn’t help get him on his side any faster. He took a small breath, sighing it back out, before he continued. It barely worked. “You don’t have to be though, they have pills you can take and you can get surgery—“ 

“Whoa whoa! You’re a little too young to know this kinda stuff, and you’re _definitely_ too young to go getting surgeries.” 

“I know, I know they’d have to wait until I was older,” Dave leaned backward against the table, resting on it with his arms crossed over his chest defensively, “but for now I just… want to be called ‘he.’ I wanna be called Dave. Your lil’ _bro_.” 

Bro gave a heavy sigh, almost a groan, and hung his head forward to stare blankly down at the countertop. He paused for a moment, silently, and Dave was afraid to speak any more. After a few seconds their eyes met once again. “We’ll see.” 

  
TG: so how did it go for you?   
EB: um, better than i thought it would actually.   
EB: i got pretty upset telling him but he was actually kind of supportive.   
EB: once i explained it all at least.   
EB: he said he doesn’t completely understand it   
EB: but that i’m still his son and everything.   
TG: well damn   
TG: if that aint a tearjerker of a story i dont know what is   
TG: by the writer of the notebook coming soon to a theater near you   
EB: i bet you actually liked the notebook.   
EB: it’s your favorite movie isn’t it?   
TG: well ya got me   
TG: (thats real fresh coming from you though what with your impeccable movie tastes)   
TG: but anyway   
TG: yeah bros kinda iffy on the whole thing   
TG: thinks im just kinda butch i guess   
TG: but whatever   
TG: ill just keep correcting him every time he calls me a girl until he either fixes it or cuts me up with a katana   
EB: it could have been worse i guess?   
EB: i mean you hear all these horror stories online of people getting kicked out of their homes and stuff…   
TG: id just come live with you   
TG: whatever ill get free cake and stuff too right   
EB: all the cake you can eat and then some.   
TG: sweet

Everything then went roughly back to normal again for the two of them. John’s dad tried his best with the proper pronouns, and occasionally failed, but quickly corrected himself when he remembered. When it managed to slip his mind John had to corect him, but he didn’t mind much. He still didn’t 100% grasp the entire concept of what was going on, but John was happy with his effort regardless. It would take time. Meanwhile, Dave tried the same tactic, but instead of a ‘Right! I’m sorry, this is just taking some getting used to,” he instead received a shake of the head or a sigh, sometimes even a frustrated scoff. At least he never got cut up with a katana. 

  
EB: dave guess what!   
TG: ???   
— ectoBiologist    
[EB] sent turntechGodhead [TG] the file “hair.jpg” —  
TG: WHOA  
TG: it looks great on you   
TG: you even got me to use caps look at that   
EB: i’m flattered, mr. strider.  
TG: your hair looks so fluffy and soft  
TG: are you a rabbit or a chinchilla or something   
TG: that’s not normal human hair  
EB: i just wash it like normal people do??   
TG: i wanna pet your hair   
TG: no homo   
EB: …   
EB: did you really just say no homo   
TG: alright fine   
TG: full-on homo then   
TG: just for you babe   
EB: thank you.   
TG: speaking of have you ever wondered like   
TG: say i wanna date a girl   
TG: does that make me gay or straight or what   
EB: i… guess straight?   
EB: she might not think so though.   
TG: yeah there’s the problem   
TG: plus like how long do you keep that a secret   
TG: “do you take suzanne to be your lawfully wedded wife”   
TG: “i do”   
TG: “oh and by the way”   
EB: i guess if you can pass as a real guy for that long then you’re doing pretty good.   
TG: oh i will   
TG: just watch me   
EB: by the way, how is that mustache coming along for you?   
TG: oh man you have no idea   
TG: it’s the mustache to end all mustaches   
TG: the megastache if you will 

The two fell deeper and deeper into routine over the months, practically going on years. Dave would all but count the minutes until John would arrive home from school each day (their time zones being a whole two hours apart) and they could talk again. They would mindlessly blab away about nothing until they had to go to sleep, and even when they had homework to do they would do it between messages, sometimes helping each other with certain subjects. They quickly became as much a part of each other’s lives as their own families, or maybe more so judging by the encouragement from their dad and brother to do something ‘off the internet for a change.’ 

One day when John picked up the phone to hear a serious-sounding voice on the other end of the line asking for his father, he quickly passed him the receiver, then waiting to see if he could determine what was happening before he hung up and could explain. Maybe it was none of his business, it probably was, but he was too curious to leave it now. His dad’s end of the conversation left few clues, and after a moment or so he almost began to leave, deciding to come back later and ask who it was. Just as he turned and took a few steps back toward the stairs, his dad said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, then speaking to him directly. 

“That was my sister. I know you don’t know her very well since they live so far away, but her husband’s mother just died and they would like for us to go to the funeral.” 

  
TG: wait are you serious?   
EB: they live in texas!!   
TG: ok but you realize texas is bigger than like   
TG: several european countries combined   
EB: but it’s closer than i will ever be!   
EB: are you anywhere near houston?   
TG: holy shit   
TG: wait so is your dad actually on board for this or have you not mentioned it yet   
EB: i’m gonna bring it up later.   
EB: i wanted to make sure it was ok with you first?   
TG: oh hell yeah it is   
TG: bro wont care either hell just think youre a kid from school or something   
EB: my dad might want to meet him though    
EB: before he leaves his kid with people he’s never met in a state he barely knows.   
TG: well figure something out 

“I don’t know…” 

“Please just think about it? He’s my best friend, dad. I might not get another chance like this…” John had just caught his father on his way upstairs, about to enter his room for the night, when he brought the subject up rather suddenly. 

“ ‘He’? You want to spend the night with a boy?” His dad raised an eyebrow and gave a skeptical look, a look familiar to almost anyone with parents that meant something along the lines of ‘you had better not be serious right now.’ “I know you say you are one too, and I’m still trying to get that, but you can’t just go having sleepovers with boys now and—“ 

John ignored the ‘ _you say_ you are one’ and instead elected for a quick but to-the-point: “But he’s like me!” 

This stopped his dad in his tracks, words ceasing as his lips remained parted for a second, taking this in. When he did speak again he seemed to have shifted to another argument against his and Dave’s meeting. “You met ‘him’ on the internet though.” John could practically hear the quotation marks around the pronoun, as if he still didn’t quite trust it. As if he had just taken a step and a half backwards with this all. He may have been trying to learn, but he still had a ways to go. “You know how careful you have to be with these sorts of things. You haven’t given him any personal information have you? You can’t just go meeting up with strangers you met on the computer!” 

“No! No, Dad, and I know he’s just a kid like I am! We’ve done video chats before, I’ve pretty much spoken to him in person. You can even meet his brother when you drop me off if you want!” 

Sudden stern fatherly confusion. 

It took John a second to realize what he had said exactly. “He lives with him. He doesn’t have any parents.” 

“Ah. I’m sorry to hear that.” 

———

It was only a few days afterward that John and his dad left on their trip, waking up before the ungodly hour of 5AM to get to the airport for the first flight out. John’s eyes were barely open past a squint as his dad drove them there, and he was hardly awake still for boarding the flight, excited as he was. The reality of the situation had yet to fully sink in. By the time they landed roughly four hours later, however, he couldn’t have been more awake. Practically bouncing in his seat, John turned on his phone as soon as the announcement said he could, opening Pesterchum on his phone to message his best friend and tell him how close he was. 

In physical distance, at least. They still had the entire funeral to go to _first_. And before that, even, they had to get their luggage, their rental car, get to the hotel— John was too impatient for this. It was barely after noon, they had a few hours to go before the service even started, and he didn’t even care that he hadn’t eaten since dinner the night before. 

  
EB: i think this evening?   
EB: i hope we can find you alright.   
TG: if you see two people sword fighting up on the roof you have the right place   
TG: and if you can see that from the ground then you have damn good vision   
TG: and maybe a super long/stretchy neck or something   
EB: i have both of those.   
EB: my glasses are for looks, and the stretchable neck is something i developed in a horrible accident years ago.   
TG: i fucking knew it   
EB: we’ll find you though!   
EB: i still have your address written down.   
TG: this is gonna great   
TG: just when you get here   
TG: ignore the puppets ok   
TG: dont ask   
TG: just ignore them 

John was finally drawn away from his phone when his father took him out to eat lunch, heading finally to the funeral service afterward, only stopping back at their hotel to change. The service itself was rather awkward for John, filled mostly with people he had never met who spoke more to his dad, in deep mourning for someone he had only recently even heard of. He had a faint sense of remorse just from the setting and seeing the few relatives he _did_ know in such a state, but his excitement for what was to come after this set his mood off a bit as well. He was far too happy given the event he was at, but at least did a good job at hiding it. After the main service was over and everyone slowly began to talk in soft, careful voices, his aunt approached them and thanked them for coming, along with commenting on John’s short hair and ‘how pretty your dress is.’ 

It was after 6 at night, nearing 7, by the time he had changed and packed some of his things into a smaller bag, his dad following their GPS to the large skyscraper where Dave and his older brother lived. They were finally just one short elevator ride apart. 


	3. It'd Be You

It was only on the elevator ride up, the floor number clicking into the double-digits, that John remembered how Bro treated their situation, exactly how he spoke to Dave and still often called him a girl. He pulled his phone from his pocket, Pesterchum opening automatically when he unlocked it since he never closed it from earlier, and he sent a message seeing as they weren’t even halfway up the building yet. He figured he should probably let him know they were close anyway. 

EB: dave!    
EB: we’re in the building now, i’ll be up there soon.    
EB: but um.    
EB: i was thinking.    
EB: should i just say i’m a girl in front of your bro? so he doesn’t get mad or anything. 

It took a moment to receive a reply, and as the seconds ticked by, the floor numbers still steadily increasing (only having stopped once so far, on the third floor to let someone out who got in with them), he became slightly anxious, worried what he would do if he didn’t receive a reply. Plus, why wasn’t he responding? He wasn’t busy, was he? What if he showed up while Dave was in the shower or something and was left alone with Bro, unsure how to introduce himself? 

Something so simple shouln’t be so… complicated.  

The reply arrived with a ‘ding’ hardly two more floors afterward. 

TG: shit    
TG: yeah probably    
TG: i never even told him your name so like    
TG: you can be joan or something in case we slip up    
TG: or we could use your birthname i guess but like    
TG: i get if thats weird    
TG: but bro isn’t here right this second anyway he had to go meet someone    
TG: you and your dad might have to wait if he really wants to meet him

Just before John can reply, and then explain the situation to his dad, the elevator stopped and the doors opened again. He took a brief look up at the guy who joined them, almost getting caught staring at his odd choice of eyewear. He wore sunglasses, while inside (not unlike Dave, though he did it mostly because he thought it made his face look more masculine), and they were in sharp triangle shapes. They looked like they were straight out of an anime. 

The man reached an arm out to press the button for his floor, stopping just short when he noticed it is already lit. John saw this before he looked back down at his phone in the silence, just then letting it register in his mind that Dave had told him they were the only ones in the top floor.  

Either someone was visiting the same time he was, with the same colour hair as Dave and the same dumb idea of wearing sunglasses inside, or this was his Bro. 

EB: does he wear really pointy sunglasses?    
TG: oh my god    
TG: how the    
TG: what happened    
EB: nothing yet! he just got on the elevator with us.    
EB: and i guessed. 

The rest of the elevator ride up seemed to have taken much longer than it really did, John shifting uncomfortably the whole time, wanting to explain to his dad before it was too late and something got messed up. Only two more floors away (how tall _was_ this building?!), Bro turned to the two of them behind him, no longer facing the doors, and asked, “Are you that friend that’s visiting?” 

John’s eyes widened in surprise, nearly taking a step backwards if it weren’t for the fact that he was already leaning on the wall. “Y-yeah, I am…” He had no idea why he was stuttering. Why was he scared? This was his best friend’s brother. That’s it. He didn’t abuse or beat him, he seemed like a fairly alright guy. 

Bro took the look on his face for more of confusion, luckily. “You’re going to our floor, so it wasn’t all that hard of a guess.” He shrugs. “What was your name again?” 

John did his best not to hesitate. He also tried his best to get the response to sound as much like a mix of ‘John’ and ‘Joan’ as he possibly can. It seemed to have worked. 

“Cool.” Whichever name he heard seemed to have been alright by him, at least. The doors finally opened to the very top floor just then, all three of them stepping out to the small hallway holding the staircase and two doors, both of which led into their apartment. Bro stopped short of the door, turning around quickly just as John nearly ran into him. He looked at his dad and then back to the younger boy, speaking again in a half-whisper. “Stand out of the way of the door and keep quiet for a minute.” 

John was beyond confused, looking to his dad first whose brow was furrowed, suddenly seeming somewhat skeptical of this whole idea. Bro knocked on the door, forgoing use of his key. He stood with one hand in his pocket, waiting all of three seconds before Dave rushed to swing the door open. A smile was spread wide across his face in expectation of a short black-haired, buck-toothed boy, only to be met with his own brother instead. He started to step out of the doorway and into the room when he spoke. “Ran into that friend of yours.” 

“I heard. But where—?” 

“Told ‘em to go back home. You probably ain’t even done your homework yet, have ya?” 

“It’s the weekend!” Dave looked immediately distressed, completely believing what his brother said for some reason. Maybe he figured it out, maybe John slipped up and said something wrong and Bro yelled at them. Maybe thiswas all one big mistake and everything was ruined. “What do you mean you sent them home?! Do you know how far away they live? This was—“ 

“Calm down, Jesus, calm down!” Bro held up his hands defensively before letting out a deep, throaty laugh, then turning back toward the hallway to signal for the two to come forward. (John wanted to show himself earlier, impatient to _finally_ meet his best friend in person, but he couldn’t resist a good prank, especially at Dave’s expense.) 

When the smaller Egbert was finally standing in he doorway, Dave took a few, almost cautious, steps forward. He felt as if, surely, it was another trick. But no, John was really there, and a second later he had his arms wrapped around him too. The two quickly moved about the apartment, Dave showing him around, pointing out the awesome swords and ignoring the freaky puppets while their Bro and Dad spoke for a few minutes and exchanged phone numbers in case anything happened. 

The rest of their day ended up settling into pretty normal standards of two boys their age hanging out. There became less and less special about their meeting, and they ended up playing video games (John winning an overwhelming amount in Tekken but Dave even more so in Mario Kart) and eating nothing but junk food. Only in the back of their minds did they feel this long-distance meeting was a flop, that they weren’t doing as much as they should. For the most part, they just enjoyed each other’s company and were more than satisfied to be able to have these two days to themselves. 

A little after 3AM they finally decided to go to bed, tired from the excitement of the day. John had trouble finding his toothbrush in his bag, hiding wrapped inside a bundled up shirt near the bottom, and the two both slept in loose t-shirts and some shorts, two pairs of glasses set aside by the bed on a table next to each other.  

Dave’s bed was fairly small for the two of them, but neither of them being very big themselves, they managed to fit, only with minimal gap betwen them. Yet tired as they were a few minutes ago, the two were suddenly wide awake, eyes slowly adjusting to the dark as they spoke in soft whispers. John said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“I still don’t know if your brother thinks I’m a girl…” 

“Hey, I don’t even know if he thinks _I’m_ a girl or not.” Dave let out a small laugh, really just a quick gush of air. “At least _we_ both know what we are.” 

“Even if we can’t grow mustaches yet.” 

They both laughed, Dave then turning so he was on his side rather than his back, the two of them facing inward toward each other. “Yeah, we’re just growing boobs instead. Same basic thing.” He lifted the shoulder he wasn’t laying on in a half-shrug, lips pressed together to hold back another laugh, corners pulling up into a smile regardless. He then lifted his hands to grab his chest, the little traces of light in the room just enough so John could see him do it. By the time he saw what Dave was about to do next, it was too late. His hands were already extended to touch John’s chest next, just lightly, teasing. The black-haired boy pulled back in surprise, giving a quick “Hey!” in surprise, barely remembering to whisper it. 

Dave took his hands back and laughed, and a second later John couldn’t help but laugh as well, shaking his head slightly. In return he then reached out, touched Dave’s chest and discovered how flat it really was. Nearly like a boy’s should be. He was jealous, and this made his hands wander a little, slowly feeling more of his body through the thin fabric of the blond’s shirt. 

As John’s hands roamed across Dave’s torso, his chest, stomach, his waist, hardly realizing what he was even doing, Dave let a hand settle on John’s hip. When his fingers had finished for the moment, Dave took over, fingertips skimming down John’s waistband to fall just below his navel, but stopping there. They were both growing slightly restless now, though neither daring to push too far. John inched in a little closer to lessen the gap between them, a few inches still remaining. This was happening so fast, so out of nowhere, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it, just feeling so close to someone else. 

Their hands traded places then, Dave’s skimming across his stomach to touch John’s chest as John’s found its place on Dave’s waist, remaining there and not moving. He was too focused on the way Dave touched his breasts, and as aware as he was that he hated them any other time, that they shouldn’t even exist, right then it felt alright. 

When Dave ran a thumb over one of his nipples, it was way more than alright. It was enough to get a shaky exhale, resembling a gasp, to escape his lips, his body suddenly tensing up for a second. He immediately pursed his lips together in embarrassment as soon as he noticed this, and Dave just chuckled and did it again. He didn’t continue long, however, before his hands mirrored John’s instead, one on the other boy’s waist and the other folded between them. 

The blond whispered, voice as hushed as it possibly could be so a certain older sibling wouldn’t hear. “I guess if I was gonna do this with anyone it’d be you.” He let out a breathy laugh then, embarrassed, John following suit. Dave inched in closer as John had earlier, the gap between them even smaller then. 

And they kissed, only once, before falling asleep.


	4. Or Whatever You Want

EB: it came!   
EB: the mail just came and it’s here!   
TG: oh man   
TG: mine wont be here for a few more days i guess   
EB: i am gonna go try it on!   
EB: do you want to see it on skype?   
TG: yeah do a lil strip tease for me or something   
EB: oh my god shut up. 

It had already been a while since they met in person, almost a full year. The two were well into their teens by this point, in high school, Dave having just turned 16 a few days ago. He was already out looking for a job, applying to local stores, restaurants, wherever he thought might have a chance of hiring him. 

A little circle spun around on the screen for a second or two before their cameras connected, John standing back from his desk to show off his newly-flat chest under his blue t-shirt. He turned in place to show it off, tugging at the bottom hem of the shirt to further accentuate it. “How does it look?” He asked this with tiny hints of a smile still pulling at the corners of his lips, watching himself in the monitor even more than he watched Dave.  

“Egbert, you’re gonna have the ladies— or men— or whatever you want— falling _all over you,_ ” he chuckled. 

“Ladies!” John quickly corrected, then laughing and turning to face the screen properly again, sitting back down at his desk. “I think this one girl at school might even like me. But she only seems to date _actual_ girls, so… I dunno. I don’t really pass yet.” He decided not to mention how his image of Dave changed after the moment they shared what already seemed like ages ago. How he thought about him more often and sometimes in ways he wouldn’t admit to anyone. He was attracted to girls otherwise, so who cared? He’d be better off finding some girl anyway. Maybe. If he could find one that liked him the way he was. “Nobody at school calls me John either.” He changed the subject before he had time to think about it any more. “It’s kind of hard to breathe, but I think I’ll get used to this thing. I hope.” 

It was only later that night that John remembered this again. He remembered how confused he was when he got home from visiting Dave, and yet how simple everything was when he was there. Truly, he had a hard time liking _anyone_ at school. He always had this uncertainty, this usettled feeling no matter how nice he thought a girl (or guy, for that matter) was, they would never really get him, that they might ‘deal with it’ and possibly even accept him, but they would never _understand._ He buried his face in his pillow and gave a deep sigh. “Fuck.” 

TG: well target hired me   
TG: im gonna be folding shirts like you wouldnt believe   
TG: foldin like someone with the worst poker hand youve ever seen   
TG: hell this guys got the joker in his hand   
TG: two of em even  
TG: maybe he has a draw 4 card from uno too  
TG: cant do shit   
TG: cant play anything at all   
TG: gonna fold shit like that   
EB: have you ever even played poker?   
TG: kind of  
TG: but ill leave the card thing to you and your dumb magic tricks   
EB: they’re not dumb!   
EB: i always find your card on the first try!   
EB: but anyway congrats on the job!   
TG: right yeah and you know whats really cool   
TG: they had a damn preferred name section on the application   
TG: my nametag even says dave on it   
TG: this is gonna kick so much ass    


Dave never said a word to John about what he did with his money from his job. He worked a lot, that was for sure. A lot of the time he had only an hour or two after school before he had to go to work, including time for homework (unless he put it off until after, which usually meant it went undone). This disappointed John just a bit. He understood, of course, but he still missed talking to him as much. When Dave was home, they talked even more than before, making up for the time lost in his night shifts. But what Dave did with this money was a secret. Bro never asked for him to help with bills, to buy food, or pay for his own clothing. Dave might occasionally have picked up some extra apple juice when leaving work, but otherwise he didn’t spend much at all. 

TG: hey what are you doing for your birthday    
TG: or more specifically the weekend after    
EB: besides dad making me a cake, or a bunch, not much?    
EB: he said i should have a party with my friends but    
EB: i’m really not that interested in hanging out with them outside of school honestly.    
TG: yeah ok but    
TG: would you be more interested in hanging out with me then or is that still a no-go    
EB: yeah sure we can skype!    
TG: no i mean    
TG: i already bought plane tickets     
EB: …    
EB: wait what?    
EB: seriously????    
TG: i am so fucking serious right now    
TG: happy birthday heres your present its me    


Before they knew it, the holidays had long passed and the citizens of the world were flipping their calendars to April, and Dave Strider was getting prepared to go visit his best friend. His bro busy filming a new ‘movie’ of his, Dave hailed a taxi to bring him to the airport instead, messaging John the whole way there about what he had planned. Although it was very (very) little, this had no affect on how excited the both of them were. 

Dave would have been lying if he said he didn’t think about the same things John did on the flight over. Was what happened last time going to happen again? Would John be alright with that? 

Would Dave? 

It only really dawned on him on mid-flight, but by the time he spotted John and his dad after landing, it was out of his mind once again. Whatever happened, happened. John’s father even played music they liked for them on the drive back home. Everything was great. 

John showed Dave the grand tour of his home quickly, in a rush to get as much as he could into this one weekend. After an entire ten minutes they were already bored.  

“Uh… do you wanna take a walk around the neighborhood or something?”  

Their day was just about as ‘significant’ as their last meeting, except this time they had pizza for dinner, and plenty of cake for dessert. Dave took three pieces total and teased John by insisting he take one as well in front of his father. “It’s _your_ birthday, I couldn’t _possibly_ take a piece if you didn’t have one as well!” He could barely hold back his laughter. 

Very little happened that night, either. Both of them thought about it. They wanted to, at least kind of, but they were unsure and nervous and decided not to do anything. So instead they just talked a bit before they slept, about random things, about new people they met online (two girls named Jade and Rose), about what John got for his birthday, and about Dave’s new job, until their voices became weak and sleepy, eventually giving in and passing out, though a bit closer than two boys in a completely platonic relationship would normally be. Not everyone falls asleep wrapped in their best friend’s arms, face nuzzled into their chest, when they sleep over. 

The second day they get dropped off in town in the afternoon and end up walking around, looking in some random touristy shops (out of place for a rather non-touristy town), peeking in the windows of cafes they passed, and laughing at the stories they made up for the people who were visible through the windows. By the time they returned home, it only took them an hour or so before they headed to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than (and not as good as) the others. I have big plans for the next one though, so that should make up for it. Also, the next chapter may or may not be the last. I'll have to see how it works out, but I may include one more after that, significantly shorter; more of an epilogue than anything. We'll see. Anyway, thank you for everyone who's been reading so far! I love all the comments and kudos, they really do keep me motivated!!


End file.
